Semi Rotte
}} The Semi Rotte It is called "First Semi Rotte" by mistake in Baird, pp.66 and 81. (セミロット) is a Japanese 4.5×6 folder made by Kuribayashi and distributed by Minagawa at the beginning of the 1940s, about which little is known. Made by Kuribayashi and distributed by Minagawa: , items 13–5. The BB Semi Rotte is a model with dual finders, only known through some surviving examples. The model was perhaps continued after the war as the BB Kuri. Documents It is said that no advertisement for the Semi Rotte was published in any Japanese magazine. Furukawa, pp.21–4 of no.277. However, an advertisement was placed in a book about the Semi First dated February 1940. Advertisement placed in Semi Fāsuto no tsukaikata (User guide to the Semi First), reproduced in Furukawa, p.26 of no.277. The date of publication of the book is curiously given as February 30, 1940. The camera is pictured with a folding optical finder but no detail is given. The shutter seems to be a Rotte Model-1 (see below). The text of the book briefly mentions the Semi Rotte, saying that it has been sold only for a short time at the date of publication. The list of set prices compiled in October 1940 and published in January 1941, mentions a Semi Rotte (セミロット) in three versions: "Semi Rotte I" (¥62), "Semi Rotte II" (¥121), "Semi Rotte III" (¥160). , type 3, sections 3A, 6B, 7B. A similar list dated November 1941 adds a "Semi Rotte V", in the same price category as the "Semi Rotte III". , type 3, sections 3A, 6B, 7B. The government inquiry compiled in early 1943 also mentions three versions: (listing Japanese camera production as of April 1943), items 13–5. * "Semi Rotte I", First f/4.5 lens, Vic I shutter (25–150, T, B); * "Semi Rotte II", The document has "Semi Rotte III" but this is certainly a typo. First f/4.5 lens, Rotte shutter (1–200, T, B); * "Semi Rotte III", First f/3.5 lens, Hit-Rapid shutter (1–500, T, B). All three shutters are in #00 size. The Vic I was made by Miyoshi, the Rotte by Kuribayashi itself and the Hit-Rapid by Tokiwa Kōgaku (it was also mounted on the First Reflex). , shutter items 18-U-13, 18-P-5 and 18-R-1. The First lenses have three elements and were made by Tokiwa Kōgaku. , lens items Lb18 and Lc2. Description and actual examples The Semi Rotte The Semi Rotte is a vertical folder, copied from the Nettar with straight diagonal struts. The body release is to the left of the viewfinder and the folding bed release is on the right (as seen by the photographer holding the camera horizontally). There is a key at the bottom right to advance the film. The back is hinged to the left and the back latch consists of a long sliding bar. The name SEMI-ROTTE is embossed in the front leather. At least some examples of the leather case have the First CAMERA WORKS logo and the name SEMI ROTT (with a typo) embossed at the front. Example pictured in Furukawa, p.24 of no.277. One actual example has been observed with a Rotte Anastigmat 7.5cm f/4.5 lens and a Rotte Model-1 shutter giving 200–1, B, T speeds. Example pictured in this page. (The Rotte f/3.5 lens has three elements and was made by Tokiwa Kōgaku, it was certainly also the case of the Rotte f/4.5.) , lens item Lb21. The lens and shutter equipment corresponds to the Semi Rotte II of the 1943 inquiry. The speed settings are inscribed on the shutter plate in that order. The shutter plate also has ROTTE MODEL-1 at the top and ROTTE at the bottom, with waveline drawings on both sides. A similar shutter is pictured in Baird, pp.86 and 88 and in , p.577, on a BB Baby Semi First. The BB Semi Rotte The BB Semi Rotte has the same dual finders as the late BB Semi First and the BB Baby Semi First, with an eye-level finder on the left and a brilliant finder on the right, grouped in an L-shaped housing. The name B.B. SEMI ROTTE is inscribed above the eye-level finder, and SEMI ROTTE is embossed in the front leather. The camera is otherwise similar to the Semi Rotte. Examples are known to exist with a First f/4.5 lens and a Rotte shutter (similar to the one described above). Example pictured in Furukawa, pp.19–25 of no.277 (lens no.36550), and example observed in an online auction (lens no.36509). The description of a similar example has been found in another online auction, with no pictures (reported lens no.1071). The BB Kuri The BB Kuri is presumably an early postwar renaming of the BB Semi Rotte, contemporary to the Kuri, postwar continuation of the Semi First. Only one example has been observed so far, with the name B.B. Kurī engraved above the top housing, and the same SEMI ROTTE embossing in the leather as on the wartime camera. Example observed in an online auction. This example has a Wester f/3.5 lens and a Northter Model-I shutter giving T, B, 1–200 speeds. Notes Bibliography * Pp.66 and 81. * Furukawa Haruo (古川保男). "Bebī Semi Fāsuto 'Kore ha bebī wo nanotta semi-ki da'" (ベビーセミファースト"これはベビーを名乗ったセミ機だ", Baby Semi First, this is a Semi camera called Baby). In no.277 (July 2000). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Pp.19–27. * Type 3, sections 3A, 6B and 7B. * Items 13–5. * Type 3, sections 3A, 6B and 7B. This camera is not listed in nor in . Category: Japanese 4.5x6 viewfinder folding Rotte, Semi Category: S Rotte, Semi